


My Heart Will Go On

by placidings



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: M/M, let's just assume that ibaerra learned a few tricks in europe, medyo modern au, yet another prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placidings/pseuds/placidings
Summary: Ibarra wishes to meethimagain, and this one time, it actually comes true.





	

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this is a modern au. yes, this is a prompt, though it took a slightly different route. yes, i definitely need to start finding where i got these prompts.

The sky outside, like a sheet of dark velvet, was spattered with a thick smattering of glittering stars. A cool breeze slipped into the windows, caressing gently at his skin; the cold seeping into his aging bones. The sound of the waves crashing into the rocks below echoed through the empty halls of the old convent, pressing at him, ringing in his ears; reminding him of water and boats and _him_. Tonight, he felt more alone than ever. Tonight, with the pain in his body and the ache in his chest, the loneliness felt consuming. 

The creak of the old piano seat broke the thick layer of silence surrounding him. It was midnight, but he knew he wouldn’t be bothering anyone. The priests and nuns alike knew this was what he did when nightmares haunted him; when memories of his past life kept appearing before his eyes as he slept. 

Tonight, however, felt different. 

And so, he began to play. The mellow notes wandered into the air, filling the chamber with the sound of his despair. It was haunting, so haunting; as if the music was the unsung cry of his heart; as if the music were the words he never got to say. The song was a cry to the heavens above. How he wished he could hear him, how he wished he could hear his regrets, his pain, his suffering without him here. 

Tonight was different, for tonight, he missed him more than he usually does.

As the song–a familiar melody from the movie with that sinking ship–reached its crescendo, his tears began falling on the ivory keys. His fingers trembled with a plethora of different emotions: sadness, anger, loneliness, regret. His body fought hard to contain his sobs, making the pain stronger; the tears and the burn in his chest blurring his vision. 

He let the song speak for him, pouring his sorrows out into every note, into every crescendo and decrescendo, into the melody he was playing. He let his heart leech through his fingers and skin and into the music.

He even chuckled as the realization that the song was perfect sunk in. 

This was it. This was the night he was going to let go. 

Elias, Simoun thought, his breath growing labored. I miss you. 

As he played the last few keys, the pain in his chest, the ache in his bones grew stronger. His breath was nothing but a painful wheeze; as if his lungs were only giving him enough breath to finish the song. He was growing weaker. He knew, he would not live to see the sunrise. 

The way Elias died. 

He pressed the last key. The last note echoed throughout the chamber, along with the sound of his body falling to the ground. 

Elias smiled at him behind his closed eyes.


End file.
